space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode90
Reaver Dragons are a Bitch! We picked thing up with the PCs and their entourage of Lesser Fisters engaged in space combat with one of 3 Reaver Dragons amidst the Asteroid Field that had replaced much of Corldulon 3 after we accidentally poured that Sun on to it. Our 2 Dragon Allies were taking on the most powerful Reaver Dragon over towards Cordulon's North Pole, (or what used to be the pole back when the Planet was a sphere), while the third Reaver Dragon lurked menacingly off to the south. With the pressure mounting from the on-going Reaver attacks threatening to wear down our defense, (with Oros and the Fighters taking significant damage), we focused our hopes on using our Super-Fister-Gaze to expel the Reaver and save the Dragon! Unfortunately, getting the damage levels of the Super-Gaze calibrated correctly proved to be challenging, and rather than rescuing the Dragon, we sort of inadvertently blew it in half. As Kiwi was in charge of the Wrathful Gaze Combing via his awesome Arch-Spell, we decided to retroactively blame him for the debacle. On the plus side, the Dragon's Head Section was till intact, (if totally killed), so there may be an option to perform some sort of Vital Resuscitation type magic to restore it back to life yet? Unfortunately, we somehow managed to screw up the order of operations such that no other Reavers were affected by the damage, (still not sure how?). There was no time to worry about this however, as the third Reaver Dragon was now incoming and began unleashing a series of Super-Broken-Arbiter-Bull-Shit-Style-Attacks, such a Space Hex-Sized area effect Mystic Net effects, the ability to spend souls for +100 to Strike + Damage, 3 Actions per Segment, Anti-Nanite defenses that nullified much of the Reaver-Buster Fighter's defensive action, and straight-up Counter-Spells preventing Kiwi from casting the gaze of Wrath Spell that we need to defeat it! Meanwhile it lashed out with a series of ridiculously powerful attacks that left Oros severely damaged and destroyed multiple of the fighters, including Pete's SF-32 Super Reaver Buster. Fortunately Joe's Anti-Burn Missiles are not Nano-based, so he was able to deal with a bunch of the Burn 85 conditions at the end of the Round that the Nano-Defenses were prevented from affecting. Things were looking up, (sort of, at least), with Kwi having a new batch of Spell Actions to use to try and get through the Reaver's Anti-Magic Action, and the remaining Fighters had now fired off enough nano-effects to wear down the Anti-Nanite Field or whatever it was. After a seemingly interminable number of Segments, (which probably took less than 2 seconds game-time to run through), Kiwi used up the last of the anti-magicness and was able to cast the Wrathful Arch Spell we needed to combine our Gazes in order to be able to get them up to a high enough level to have any effect on such a powerful Reaver. With a triumphant and actually correctly calibrated Gaze attack, we forced the Reaver from the Dragon's Head Section with out destroying it, leaving it primed for the Prism/Wrath Combo! Unfortunately, on the very next Segment, the Reaver dove back into the Dragon and took it back over again. This was a decidedly inconvenient turn of events, apparently the Reaver did not pay adequate attention to the part of the Plan where he is required to play along! We left thing off on this rather depressing note, but with minor optimism as far as the Dragon probably got a Save Vs the Reaver that it failed, so there may be the option to try again, and to try & give the Dragon a Save bonus this time before the Reaver re-inserts it self again? We ended things off with the Reaver Dragon teleporting away a bit off in the Asteroid Field and hiding himself again. Hopefully our Dragon Allies are having some luck against the Uber-Dragon-Reaver they are battling, as our resources are going to be severely depleted even if we win this part of the fight, and we have used up a dangerously large amount of the Light Nanites that we were supposed to be saving for the Final Fight with Yah! 11 Academic for the logger 1 Combat Back to Space Junk Log